Wellington Runs Away
Wellington Runs Away is the seventeenth episode of Orinoco the Womble and Friends. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Percy Runs Away. Cast *The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) as Edward *Hudson Horstachio (Viva Piñata) as Henry *Mighty Mouse as Gordon *Kermit The Frog (The Muppets) as James *Wellington (The Wombles) as Percy *Professor (Super Magnetic Neo) as Sir Topham Hatt *Penguins, March (Farce of The Penguins) as The Troublesome Trucks *Orinoco (The Wombles) as Thomas (does not speak) *Anna (Frozen) as Annie (does not speak) *Elsa (Frozen) as Clarabel (does not speak) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript *Narrator: "Hudson Horstachio, Kermit The Frog Mighty mouse were miserable. They had been shut up for several day for being naughty, and long to be let out again. *At last, Professor arrived." *Professor: "I hope you are sorry." *Narrator: "He said." *Professor: "And that you understand that every job in the town is important. We have a new womble called Wellington, who helps pull buffaloes, and Orinoco and The Great Gonzo have worked the main path nicely. But I will let you out now if you promise to work hard." *Mr Horstachio, Mighty Mouse and Kermit The Green Frog: "Yes, sir." *Narrator: "Said the three animals." *Mr Horstachio, Mighty Mouse and Kermit The Green Frog: "We will." *Professor: "That's right, but please remember that this no arrange nonsense must stop." *Narrator: "He then told Wellington, The Great Gonzo and Orinoco that they can go and play on the branch path for a few days. And they ran off happily to find SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star at the junction. *The two fillies were very pleased to see Orinoco again. *The Great Gonzo and Wellington played with the changelings." *Penguins, March: "Stop, stop, stop!" *Narrator: "Screamed the changelings, as they were pushed into their proper sidings, but the two ponies laughed and went on arranging till the changelings were tightly arranged. *Next, The Great Gonzo took some empty changelings to the quarry. Wellington was left alone. He didn't mind that a bit. He liked watching animals and being cheeky to them." *Wellington: "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" *Narrator: "He would call, and they got very cross. *After a great deal of arranging, Wellington was waiting for the signalman to set the path so that he can get back to the yard. He was eager, but was being rather careless and not paying attention. The Great Gonzo had warned Wellington." *The Great Gonzo: "Be careful on the main path. Whistle to the signalman you are there." *Narrator: "But Wellington didn't remember to whistle, so the busy signalman forgot him. *Wellington waited and waited. The path was still against him so he couldn't move. Then he looked along the main path." *Wellington: "BUNGO!!!!!" *Narrator: "He whistled in horror, for rushing straight towards him was Mighty mouse with the express." *Mighty Mouse: "Ohhh!" *Narrator: "Groaned Mighty mouse." *Mighty Mouse: "Get out of my way!" *Narrator: "Wellington opened his eyes. Mighty Mouse had stopped just a few inches from him. But Wellington had began to move." *Wellington: "I Don't stay here. I'll run away!" *Narrator: "He puffed. *He ran straight through The Great Gonzo's station, and was so frightened that he ran right up Mighty Mouse' hill without stopping. *After that, he was tired, but he couldn't stop. He had no driver to stop him." *Wellington: "I want to stop, I want to stop." *Narrator: "He puffed". *The man in the signalbox saw that Wellington was in trouble. So he kindly set the path. Wellington puffed wearily onto a nice empty siding, ending in a big bank of earth. He was too tired now to care where he want." *Wellington: "I want to stop, I want to stop. I have stopped." *Narrator: "He puffed thankfully." *Workmen: "Never mind, Wellington." *Narrator: "Said the workmen, as they dug him out." *Workmen: "You shall have a drink and a snack, and then you'll feel better." *Narrator: "Presently, Mighty Mouse arrived." *Mighty Mouse: "Well done, Wellington. You started so quickly that you stopped a nasty accident." *Wellington: "I'm sorry I was cheeky." *Narrator: "Said Wellington." *Wellington: "You were clever to stop." *Narrator: "Then Chief Mighty Mouse helped pull Wellington out from the bank. *The two animals are now good friends, but Wellington is always most careful when he goes out on the main path." Category:Episodes Category:Disney and Sega Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:Vimeo Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Short Film Movie Spoofs